De opkomst van Gaara!
De opkomst van Gaara! Door Tsuki Tendo. Er was waren al uren voorbij gegaan sinds de verdeling van de teams, maar iedereen bleef toch stil en geduldig wachten tot wat er nu zou gebeuren. Om de tijd te doden, waren sommigen al kennis aan het maken met hun teamleden. De meeste kenden elkaar al, dus gingen ze bij andere teams kijken wie er nieuw was. Dit gold ook voor Team Kurenai. Namelijk 4 meisjes die nieuw waren in Konoha en die iedereen wilde kennen... Tsuki zat tegen de muur aan met haar ogen gesloten zodat ze niet met een dwaas gezicht naar haar teamgenoten moest opkijken. Ze zat in kleermakerszit met Haku op haar schoot die ze over zijn hoofdje aaide. Aishi, de roze harige meid die familie is van Sakura, zat op haar hurken en prikte met een stok in de zandbodem. Uit verveling. Misaki stond recht, als enige, en keek behoedzaam om zich heen. Haar blauwe haren waren korter dan die van de andere leden en stond alle kanten op normaal, maar nu lag het stijl naar beneden, de vorm van haar hoofd volgend. Ze had een van haar handen om haar riem geklemt. Klaar om toe te slaan wanneer nodig. De laatste en engste van hen allemaal was Myazakki. Ze lag neer op haar rug en haar benen warn over elkaar gekruist. Ze had een soort stengel in haar mond waar ze op kauwde en keek naar de lucht. Het viel haar op dat haar haren spierwit waren hoewel ze meteen door had dat het op de een of andere manier geverfd was, want ze kon haar rode uitgroei zien bovenaan haar hoofd. Tsuki had inmiddels haar ogen geopend en keek hen allen doordringend aan, hoewel zij haar geen blik waardig gunde. Haku begon opeens te blaffen, niet alarmerend, maar toch werden Tsuki's ogen spleetjes en keek ze meteen in de richting waar Haku blafte. "Tsuki!" schreeuwde Naruto, hij zwaaide naar haar en Sakura slenterde achter hem aan met haar hoofd naar beneden. Zijn gebaar voelde vreemd aan voor Tsuki, alsof ze vrienden waren, en dat was ze niet gewend. Ze hief haar arm zwakjes op om terug te zwaaien, maar slaagde er niet in overtuigend over te komen, dus schonk ze hem een vreemde brede glimlach. "Naruto, hey!" Naruto plofte naast haar neer en Haku blafte tevreden naar Sakura. Maar die werd nu gestikt door Aishi. Ze had haar armen stevig om haar nek geklemt en Sakura's ogen stonden op het punt uit hun kassen te rollen terwijl ze protesterend met haar armen zwaaide. "Aishi...", drong ze er met een rare, robot-achtige stem uit, "Laat.Me.Los!" Aishi vloog naar achteren, maar ze kwam vlot op haar voeten terecht. Tsuki kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet langer bedwingen en flapte het er gewoon uit wat ze zich al de hele tijd afvroeg. "Zussen?" zei ze kort, niet in staat een hele zin te construeren. Ze was niet iemand die veel sprak en het gesprek met Naruto en Sakura vorige keer was het langste gesprek dat ze ooit had met iemand. Ze keek naar de twee dwaze gezichten en zuchtte, wachtend op antwoord. Aishi sloeg kei-hard haar vuist tegen Sakura's arm en knikte opgetogen naar haar. Ze wreef woedend over haar arm en knikte naar Tsuki als bevestiging. Ze knikte, tevreden dat ze eindelijk een antwoord kreeg, en sloot toen weer haar ogen (Ze negeerde Naruto's gemopper over de anderen) en begon te dagdromen. Het duurde niet lang of ze hoorde een geluid dat niet bekend was. Haar ogen vlogen open en ze stond al recht met Haku aan haar zijde, kijkend wat het probleem was. Ze knipperde om de wazigheid te laten vervagen die je krijgt als je te lang je ogen sluit en zag toen die lange gestalte van eerder weer. Zijn lach was breed en hij zat op zijn hond. Het was Kiba. "Leuke hond!" hij zei het niet sarcastisch, hij meende het. Zijn ogen blonken weer zoals toen en Tsuki trok een wenkbrauw op. Waarom kwam deze jongen naar haar toe en waarom wilde hij zomaar een gesrpek met haar starten? Ze keek om zich heen en realiseerde zich dat haar teamgenoten ookal kennis waren gaan maken, met anderen welteverstaan. Ze schudde haar hoofd en dacht dat ze zich te veel zorgen maakte. Ze glimlachte flauwtjes. "Leuk...paard." Hij lachte oprecht en steeg af. De hond, Akamaru, ging thumb|left|Kiba en Akamarumeteen neer liggen en sloot zijn ogen. "Ik merk het al niet meer op dat hij zo groeit", Zijn ogen blonken nog steeds en Tsuki werd er alleen maar door aangetrokken. Ze wilde weten waarom. "Ik ben Kiba Inuzuka, van de Inuzuka-Clan" Hij stak een hand uit. Ze keek er even naar als een idioot. Bij Sakura had ze het zo gelaten dus wist ze zelf niet eens waarom ze nu haar hand uitstak en hem schudde. "Tsuki Uchiha, van de Uchiha-Clan. Maar ik werk met Haku." Ze knikte naar beneden waar hij zat en hij hurkte zich en aaide over Haku's hoofd. "Het is vreemd om iemand met dieren te zien buiten onze clan." Ze lachte en ook dat verbaasde haar. "Wel, dan ben ik maar vreemd zeker?" Hij stond op en keek naar achteren, waar zijn team stond te wachten op hem. Een blondje, Ino, een vreemde gast met een brilletje, Shino en een schattig meisje met lege ogen, Hinata. Hij stak zijn duim op en keek toen weer naar Tsuki. "Leuk je te leren kennen, maar ik moet nu gaan! Ik zie je nog wel weer!" Hij liep al samen met Akamaru naar de groep en voegde zich al snel in een gesprek dat ze voerden. Tsuki keek verbaasd naar Haku. Ze besefte nog niet echt wat er net gebeurd was, maar ze wist wel dat ze nu al drie vrienden had. En ze wilde er geen vier van maken. Ze begon de mensen hier nu wel vreemder te vinden dan ervoor. Er kwam een lange vrouw aan met grijze kleding en een grote, lange, zwarte jas aan. Ze had blonde haren en een blauwe ruit op haar voorhoofd. "Voor diegene die me niet kennen: Ik ben Tsunade." Haar stem was zacht en leek ouder dan haar uiterlijk. Ze gebaarde met haar hand naar een lokaal achter zich en de andere Sensei's volgden met hun leerlingen achter hen. Het lokaal in. Het bleek dan toch geen lokaal te zijn, maar een gevechtsstadion. Het was zeer hoog en ze leek het te herkennen van de rondleiding. Ze waren langs een andere deur binnengekomen, want het enorme, ijzeren standbeeld stond nu aan de linkerkant. De vloer was van massief steen en er was nog een soort verdieping boven. Het leek op een balkonnenrij zonder afzonderingen. "Zo", zei Tsunade en verbrak elke nieuwelings verwondering, "Hier zullen we de eerste gevechten houden. Degene die hier al 3 jaar zitten en al Chunin zijn, kennen dit al van de Chunin examens. Maar jullie studie is nog niet afgelopen. Jullie zijn al als volwaardige ninja's van de Konoha verklaard, maar dat wil nog niet zeggen dat jullie voldoende hebben geleerd en daarom zitten jullie hier op de academie." Ze wilde iets laten doordringen met haar preek. Er was nog een andere reden waarom ze zo werden opgeleid, maar Tsuki had geen idee wat."Dat scherm zal de twee tegenstanders uitkiezen. Neem plaats hierboven en wacht je beurt af". Sensei's gingen als eerste en de rest volgden. Tsuki zat gespannen af te wachten. Ze wilde niet tegen Naruto of Sakura en al zeker niet tegen...Kiba. Ze sloeg zichzelf tegen haar voorhoofd en merkte dat ze zweette. Ze keek naar het scherm dat nu een naam aan het uitzoeken was en het zweet gloeide op haar voorhoofd. Er stonden 2 namen. En ze zuchtte opgelucht. Myazakki vs. Gaara? Ze keek niet-begrijpend naar de rest, die hun adem inhielden. Behalve Naruto die geërgerd leek te zijn. "Gaara?", fluisterde Myazakki. Het was niet tegen Tsuki, maar tegen zichzelf. "Hij zit niet eens op de Academie!" Maar ze had te vroeg gesproken. In de deur opening stond een jongen. Rood haar en zwarte lijnen rond zijn ogen. Hij had een lange, witte mantel aan die hij uitgooide en een rood uniform toonde. Op zijn rug zat een enorm karaf in de vorm van een gigantische pinda noot. Hij wees naar Myazakki, maar zijn blik veranderde niet. "Komaan! Of ben je soms bang, zus?"" Zus? Zus? Daarom had Tsuki een vreemd gevoel bij Myazakki, ze was familie van dat ding daar. Myazakki leek geen angst te tonen en glimlachte met haar hoofd naar beneden en gesloten ogen. "Laten we dit snel afhandelen, broer!" ketste Myazakki terug. Ze sprong van de balkonnenrij af en belandde met haar voeten op de vloer, voor de neus van Gaara. Gaara van het zanddorp. "Geen zorgen, ik zal rustig doen" zei hij kleinerend. En ze lachte weer vanuit haar verdedigende houding. "Hou je maar niet in!" Haar ogen werden glanzend wit en er steeg zand uit de vloer. Het gevecht was begonnen nog voor het startsein gegeven was...